


The Trouble With Rats

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-02
Updated: 2005-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Narcissa doesn't like rats.





	

It wasn't becoming for a Slytherin to be afraid of rats. Mice, Narcissa could handle, but there was something about rats' tails that sent shivers of disgust to the base of her spine. 

It was humiliating to be rescued by that Mudblood, Lily Evans, and worse still to find herself wrapped in the circle of Lily's arms as she shivered from the memory of the touch of tiny paws.

But the worst indignation came days later, beneath a sprig of mistletoe, as she consented to being kissed by a girl she couldn't hate any more, no matter how she tried.


End file.
